We Believe
by Aurora Enkeli Medeis
Summary: Draco tries to say goodbye ...Harry just won't let him.


notes: this story is not at all what was intended, it was meant to be a sad, depressing songfic to 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch. Instead it is the first piece of fluff I have written in a very long time inspired by Good Charlotte's 'We Believe' ...if the fluffy writer in me is back then gods help us all.

_"We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all of pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more" _

**Good Charlotte: _'We Believe' _**

I descend the stone steps. Our clock is ticking, we have little time left. I take a long breath, inhaling the sweet scent of oncoming summer. It will always remind me of you. The sun beats down on the trees and forest where you sit, laughing, joking. My heart swells, thumping violently against my lungs and ribcage. I shake the hair from my face, pulling courage from the pits of my soul. I want to turn back. But no ...I can't, the sooner it's done the sooner it's over. I've been planning this moment for days, weeks.

These are our final few hours inside the safety of these walls. The seven years are over and tomorrow ...tomorrow should be the beginning of life, freedom. Not this year. War looms on the horizon and in a few days many of us will not be around. You will. You will survive, go on, continuing life happy. You will fall in love, your heart may break but it will heal and you will love again. You will get a job, your own home, have that family that you yourself were never blessed with. I, on the other hand, do not have long to linger on this plane.

Your conversation halts as you watch me making my way towards you. Weasley instantly jumps up to your defence  
"What do you wa.." I hold my hand up to silence him, tears already threaten the corners of my eyes.  
"I simply want to speak to Potter ...alone." I know there is little chance of that but I wish to make my point none the less. Harry stands, passing Weasley and stopping a mere foot from me.  
"Whatever you want to say _Malfoy _," he practically spits "you can say it in front of them." This was to be expected although not particularly ideal. I take a breath, eyes cast downward to the grass. I reach out a finger and curl it around one of Harry's, there is nothing more I feel I can do to have that one unreachable touch before it's all over. I look back up at him, silver meeting Avada Kedavra green.

He looks more than taken aback by this gesture, Weasley and Granger stare dumbfounded. I take in yet another shaky breath. Suddenly I'm not sure what to say. Seven years of bitterness flash before me and it would seem nothing I can say or do in the next two minutes will make up for anything. I drop my grip on his finger. Taking a step backwards, my eyes never leaving Harry's as confusion etches over his face. A breeze blows past gently bringing cool air from the lake, my hair flies off my face a little, flicking into my eyes and I toss it out. The confusion on Harry's face metamorphosis's into complete, utter bewilderment. He stares at me and for a second I think he is going to come towards me but he stays still. I cannot think of anything appropriate to say now that he and I are standing face to face. Although there are three words that are highly inappropriate, I think I may just go with them. I hold my stare with him, standing proud like only I can in this ridiculous situation  
" ...I love you." There, it has been said.

I turn and walk away, feet crunching on the dried grass. I fight with whatever power I can find to stop these tears that threaten. Who would have thought a Slytherin could do something so idiotic, so emotional so ...Gryffindor. Oh gods Harry ...if only one day you would even comprehend how this is killing me so.

My concentration is broken by a voice shouting  
"Malfoy..." Heavy footsteps come swiftly towards me, I speed up "Malfoy ...Draco wait !" I will not wait, never. Harry wraps a hand around my wrist and turns me around. Being on hill, my balance is knocked off and he catches my shoulders before I can fall. Quickly I pull myself from him and try to leave again. He doesn't follow, merely shouts to me  
"Was that true ?" My argumentative side kicks in and I turn back to face him  
"Of course it was bloody true Potter." Again I try to leave in vain  
"Draco for the love of Merlin stop !" Was that desperation I heard ? My feet no longer seem to obey me and I stay riveted to the spot. He comes running again, standing in front of me. His index and forefinger wrap around my chin, forcing me to look up when all I want to do is leave.  
"Why ?" Precise and to the point.  
"Damned if I know ...now let me go." He doesn't move. "...please." Still he will not move. My eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, I just have to be away from him. "Please ...let me go Harry please." He moves his hand from my face, opting to drape both arms over my neck. He pulls me possessively into a protective hold.  
"I have to go." My words are muffled against his neck.  
"No."  
"I'm not going to live past this battle." His grip tightens.  
"Yes you are." Gods, how I want to believe him. I try to push him off me but his hold is too strong and I end up collapsing in an exhausted heap in his arms. A hand comes to my hair, stroking it lightly.  
"Yes you are." He hushes me as if calming a child.  
"I'm trying to say goodbye Harry."  
"I'm aware of that Draco ...however if you hadn't noticed I'm not letting you." Yes I had noticed and I'm all too willing to stay.  
"Why ?" Now it is I who wonders, this one word question doesn't seem so stupid.  
"Because I have this strange notion that I love you..." My hands snake up Harry's back, fingers clenching the back of his t-shirt.  
"But I'm not going to survive ...you can't believe I will." He kisses my hair softly.  
"I believe."


End file.
